


couch cuddles

by zenelly



Series: Smooch-tober 2018 [7]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, smoochtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: For Smoochtober day 7! Forehead kisses.Okay. Naptime it is.





	couch cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> so i may have spent like eight hours today mainlining mario odyssey before i remembered that I was doing a fic challenge so. Here we are!

“-and _then_ , he had the goddamn audacity to try and assign himself as the primary nurse for the patient instead of me, only that fucker doesn’t know the first thing about our new computer system, so it just ended up locking him out entirely. He absolutely fuckin’ deserved it, but-“ Leorio cuts himself off midrant, realizing suddenly that his audience has said absolutely nothing for the last several minutes.

And, okay, so he hasn’t been the best conversationalist. He’s been absolutely rambling about his residency to Kurapika and hasn’t really stopped for anything, not even the gentle weight of Kurapika’s leg over his shoulder. Leorio prods the soft pad of Kurapika’s foot with his thumb.

Not even a twitch.

“Hey, Kurapika, are you even listening to me?” Leorio asks, looking over his shoulder at-

Well, at Kurapika, whose mouth is gently open and head tilted to the side. Leorio covers his own mouth with his hand because this shit? Adorable. Kurapika is no more attractive than anyone else when they fall asleep sitting up (which is to say, not at all because _no one_ looks good like that), but it’s so rare that Leorio gets to see Kurapika asleep at all these days that it’s pretty damn perfect.

Taking care to make as little noise as possible, Leorio slides down along the floor, gently lowering Kurapika’s leg. Not even a stir. He must really be out, if he isn’t waking up. Leorio _could_ be upset about him falling asleep while he was talking, but really, Leorio’s just. Fond. A core of warmth and love.

Okay. Naptime it is.

Leorio pulls a blanket off the back of his couch and sits down beside Kurapika. Gently now, he thinks, tilting Kurapika over until he’s laying more on top of Leorio, and then spreads the blanket over the both of them. Carefully, he smooths back Kurapika’s hair and kisses his forehead.

There’s nothing more than a murmur, Kurapika sighing out something like Leorio’s name.

And, well.

Talking can always wait until later.


End file.
